


Dresses Are For Girls

by sadandlonelyBOY



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Other, Transgender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadandlonelyBOY/pseuds/sadandlonelyBOY





	

Hey this is Choi Min Ki.I'm your average everyday teenager boy.Except for the fact that I wear dresses.It wasn't always like this.I used to be a regular boy.I used to wear jeans and t-shirts.I would play in the dirt.I would do anything t hat a normal boy would do.But that all changed in sixth grade.I began to question my gender identity.I started to steal m older sister's clothes and makeup.It wasn't really all that bad.But I still got beat up for it.Anyways this was just an introduction soon you will get to the actual story~Choi Min Ki


End file.
